


From under the cork tiled cabin roof

by FunGhoulKobraKid



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunGhoulKobraKid/pseuds/FunGhoulKobraKid
Summary: Ray, Frank, Gerard, Alex, Jack, Lyn-Z, Melanie, and Jenna work at a summer camp that they've all been going to since they were kids but now they're "adults" aka 18 and over so they're in charge with Billie Joe Armstrong as the head counselor.There are some slight triggers in most chapters so don't read if you don't want to be triggered.





	1. How a normal day will start on cabin b-8s terms will go

**Author's Note:**

> I know the timeline is a little messed up but it's kinda close. And this is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me. And I don't know how long each chapter will be. AND I DON'T WRITE SMUT.

"Move your fat ass", frank called to Gerard as he tried to get off the top corner of the bunk."ugh why do children have to come to this place" Gerard groaned to frank as he struggled to get off the bunk which did not end well because frank was launched off Gerard when both were trying to get off the bunk.  
"Seriously how did u get hurt on the first day frank", the camp nurse ray toto cried to him. "Well u see Ray this camp is fucking cold at night so Gerard thought it would be a good idea to lay on my bed because hot air rises and I'm on top bunk." Frank explained as if talking to a child, even though Ray was the same age as them and was in there cabin multiple times.  
"Damn it what time is it" Gerard called to frank, " we have campers coming at noon and we still have to clean the cabin, take showers and get dressed."  
Frank looked down at his watch he bought from Walmart on the drive from New Jersey to Vermont because both he Gerard and believe it or not Ray drove up here together, they said it was to conserve energy but really it's because they could only borrow Frank's moms car. " uh 10:40" frank says as his eyes double with the realizization of the time being closer to check in them they thought. And the great sprinting match of camp Malatoba began on the way across camp to the 3 shower stalls shared by the 20 guy counselors. They both took a camp record shower under 1 min because the limit was 5 for a shower. Then they ran to the cabin picked up Frank's guitar, the mini fridge, and the bass Gerard had snuck in for his brother Mikey and hid them in the 1/4 of the cabin that was theirs which they marked with a curtain around their bunks. Frank checked his watch and sighed,"11:50" and both collapsed. Until realizing they had to go to billies cabin or 'director armstrongs' cabing to get there cabin list. At 12:00 they made it to the pavilion and parking lot to meet there future roommates.


	2. Meet the bizarre campers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and frank meet the young weirdos they will be 'blessed' with for 2 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will put this up this week because I will actually be at overnight camp next week.

"Cabin b-8" Gerard and Frank take turns yelling. Finally 4 boys around 16 come staggering over 1 looks too skinny for his own good, one is bouncing on his toes, one is playing with a drumstick, one has the other drumstick and is using it as a guitar. " hi I'm Brendon," the overenergized one says. His friends continue to be quiet for a while then Brendon kicks the skinny one on the leg and jabs the other two with his elbows. " Ryan," the skinny one says. Then the one who obviously missed his guitar says, " Jon," and goes beck to messing with it. Finally the one who owns the drumsticks says, " I'm Spencer." And tries to steal back his drumstick but was too slow and landed on his arms. " yo you okay dude. I'm Frank," Frank says as he helps the boy stand up. I then say, "Gerard." And go back to using the table as a piano. "Why are we still up here," the skinny one says and looks like he needs a coffee but that may just be my coffee addiction talking. I then say," we have to wait for 2 more boys then we can go down." He looks like he wanted to say something else but Spencer glared at him and he just likes at his bag. After what felt like an eternity we heard, " is this cabin b-8," from a short boy with red dyed hair who had a taller but quieter boy standing next to him. "Yup. And what r your names?" Frank asked. The quieter one spoke up "Tyler. Tyler Joseph." And the fake red head said " Josh Dun." " well let's go down," I said. We then showed the boys to the cabin and helped them unpack until at the door was a loud cry of "GEE where is my baby," my little brother Mikey cried to me as he ran his way from b-9 holding out his hands for his bass and amp. "Ho to you too," Frank said to Mikey as Mikey ran into frank to pick up his bass. "Who in their right mind would put you two in s cabin together?" Mikey asked Frank and I. We both just shook our heads and in unison said "go away Mikey." We all just watched him run out of the cabin and into his with cries of joy from both him and his boyfriend Pete who also plays bass. Alex came into our cabin not 5 minutes later though just asking us "why we would do that to him all summer" and left. Hey who wants to go ring the dinner bell first I yell to the cabin hoping to get them hyped up but only two do Josh and Brendon who then run out of the cabin led by Frank who had a spoon in his hand hoping to ring the bell himself but really has gotten there too early and will have to help set up the dining hall. "So," I day to the boys as we all sit awkwardly "how about we play an icebreaker game? We can go name, age, town, favorite thing to do. I'll start I'm Gerard I'm 20, I'm from some small town in Jersey and I like to play piano draw and sing. Who's next?" Jon goes " Hi I'm Jon, I'm from Las Vegas, I'm 16, and I like to play bass like your brother Gerard." Spencer goes next "Hi I'm Spencer from Las Vegas I am 16 and like to play drums." Ryan goes "I'm Ryan, just like the last two I'm 16 and from Vegas but I like to write and play guitar."  
Finally, Tyler has to go " Hi I'm Tyler from Columbus, Ohio, I'm 16, and I like to write play ukulele and piano." "And now dinner is ready" I announce and lead the boys up to the dining hall where I then tell Frank Josh and Brendon what we were doing and Josh goes first "I'm Josh from Columbus Ohio I'm 15 almost 16 only 2 more weeks, and I like to listen to music and play drums" Brendon excitedly goes " Hi I'm Brendon from Las Vegas I'm 16 and I like to play guitar, bass, drums, piano, and the didgeridoo, I also like to sing and write." We all looked stunned then Frank goes " I'm Frank Iero from Jersey, I am 19 and I like to sing and play guitar." We all finished and on the way back we now have 3 guitarists huddled around Frank asking if he brought a guitar and Brendon then drifts over to me asking along with Jon if we could maybe borrow Mikey's bass. I shrug them off with an I don't know and crawl into bed as soon as we get back.


	3. Pete, Mikey, Ray, andJ ack's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add more chapters because I have no life. And I actually do argue with the counselors every summer because I have an abnormal fear of kayaking so I decided Mikey would too. And my camp has really good carrot sticks.

"Ugh," I said, as I fell off the top bunk as a result from either Jack or Alex's alarm going off."Good morning rays of sunshine wake up," Alex says to us all and then Jack threw his pillow at him.Pete and Andy got right up but Joe, Patrick, Dallon, and I all just shoved our faces into the nearest pillow or blanket. "Let's go" Andy said, "There swimming and I am really sweaty because I'm used to having colder weather." everyone else was up but I think I drifted off to sleep because all of a sudden people were poking me with a stick and Pete whispering,"Haven't you guys ever heard of don't poke a sleeping bear." I then flipped Pete off and grabbed the stick at once and put it on the other side of the bunk."Alright, this is the last straw," Jack said,"GERARD. COME WAKE MIKEY UP WE WERE GONNA TAKE HIS BASS BUT HE HID IT."My eyes doubled as I ran out of bed scavenging under the bunks for my bass because I had left it leaning against my bunk."Hiya Mikey," Gerard said as he leaned against the doorframe," did you lose your bass on the first day already. Mom would be really mad at you."My entire cabin laughed except Pete and Dallon because that was our way to maintain our sanity for these 8 weeks. I ran and pounced onto Gerard's back screaming "where is it." "Mikey, Mikey, Mikey where do you think it is?" he handed me a camp staff list and I just skimmed through it until I got to two names that meant something to me."You gave it to Lyn-Z and Melanie didn't you?" I said calmly but then grabbed Pete by the hand and headed for the music cabin and then screamed at the top of my lungs at the two "WHY DID YOU LET GERARD PUT MY BASS HERE!!" which was probably not the best plan because director Armstrongs cabin was only like 20 feet away and he came barreling in as he saw me search under their beds and the closet, I did find it though but not before I was given the fun duty of cleaning the dining hall every night for the next week. But I had my bass and that's all that matters.

"Mikey just spare us. Let us sleep," Jack groaned as I had been playing my bass during rest, he as still mad though that I had tried to get them to leave me on the beach while they went kayaking because for some weird reason kayaking just freaked me out. After the fourth threat on throwing it into the lake, I put it away and read a book until rest was over and we went to arts and crafts. The entire way over I just kept saying, "I love arts and crafts," and Dallon just kept giving me weird looks.I 'luckily' learned that since my brother was an arts and crafts counselor though we would be with his cabin and I knew he would make fun of me for being so excited about arts and crafts but he just kept giving weird looks all 1 and 1/2 hours which was spent by Pete and I making bracelets and necklaces for each other. You could tell there was something weird going on between Ryan and Brendon, they seemed almost as gay as Pete and I so I couldn't judge them, or my brother and Frank either because the entire time they just stared at each other, almost as much as Jack stared at Alex while Alex made a bracelet which was soon wrapped around jacks wrist on our way to lunch.  
lunch was crappy sandwiches as always but I knew where Gerard and Frank kept there mini fridge so I would just sneak one of those bottled frappuccinos as a lunch when I got back. There were carrots though and that was like the only food at camp that was actually good. Lunch was the most uneventful part of the day so far except for Brendon fake proposing to Ryan and Ryan actually saying yes. My cabin was much more boring than theirs though apparently last night Frank and Gerard had snuck out so b-8 had a silly string war while almost all my cabin was asleep and all of them they were really deep sleepers except Alex who had Insomnia like me so we talked about our favorite bands all night.  
Yay swimming again with b-8 but this time it would be funny because Gerard for some fucking reason can't swim and I was taking swimming lessons as a toddler which I've been trying to figure out since I was like 8. on the way down to the pond there was some stupid root though and of course me being the most uncoordinated person ever, didn't get my foot over it which resulted in me going to the camp nurse. The entire way to the nurse I had Alex and Pete asking how I managed to trip over a tree root and land in the nurse on the first full day. thankfully Ray didn't laugh because he still remembers the day he graduated college/ nurse school and I tripped into the pool and almost drowned from being knocked out which surprised him a lot that a person could even trip and hit their head so hard on a pool, I believe that was my 3rd or 4th ambulance ride and he still thinks I have a coordination issue."What happened this time Mikey," He said not even phased by seeing me in here." Well, there was this giraffe that was walking in front of me and I was too busy thinking how is a person that tall and then there was this tree root that I tripped over." I explained with the voice of a children's storyteller. Ray then grabbed my already swollen left wrist and my bruised arm and just had this look of how on his face while he wrapped my wrist and gave me some Advil "No bass for 3 days" he told me and I almost cried right there because I can't go three whole days without playing it. "but it's my right hand it's my strumming hand" I try saying. "No strumming motion" and I just sat there and pouted. Alex had head back to the pond at that point because he heard yells from Jack about water guns."So are you the boyfriend?" Ray asked Pete and both of us just looked stunned."H-How did you know?" I asked Ray as he put everything away."I am the camp nurse I know everything about all of you." he says spookily. "Gerard and Frank told you didn't they," I ask but Ray just shakes his head. "At your birthday I thought you had gone upstairs to play on you phone but you weren't allowed because of your concussion so Gerard sent me up to check on you and you and Pete were making out on your bed," he answers. He looks over us but then pauses at Pete's wrists."What happened to your wrists Pete?" he asks but already knows the answer." You promised." I said,"You promised if you did you would tell me." I say hurt. Pete sheepishly holds out his arms to Ray, and Ray sees how red they are and immediately pulls off the band-aids. he gives Pete a stern look and puts some cream on them for the infection."You idiot." he mumbles, "If you are going to cut yourself at least make sure to properly clean them. I always did. Why is it that you boys are like 5 years younger and are stupider than I was at your age." and when Rays done he texts Jack to come in and walk us back to the pond, but not before they have a 'responsible adult' conversation which as probably just to make sure Pete isn't left alone in the bathroom or cabin just like they did for me last year and Jack and Ray in past years. We leave for the pond with Jack constantly shooting worried looks to both Pete and I from Jack and since by now, there's less than 20 minutes left in the water we just sit there awkwardly because neither of us really like to go swimming at camp because of the amount of people in the water. I just sit staring at the pale thin lines on my wrist and Pete stares a this as well. "Do you know if Ray ever cut his wrists?"Pete asked me, I just nodded my head and remembered how scared Gee and Frank were when he went too far in when he was 15, and we all waited in that somehow dark white hallway for news."Did Jack?" Pete asked when Jack and Alex had walked away."Yeah, when he was 14 he did a lot but he's been clean for 4 years. but Gee, Alex, and Frank never have." I said. Dinner that night was chicken and french fries, the chicken was bad but the fries were good so it was a race back to the kitchen to get more. That night we played truth or dare until pete dared Jack to make out with Alex, and somehow I slept that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Get up" Frank yelled to us, we decided to skip breakfast and sent Gerard up early to get coffee and muffins and it has been decided we would all take turns getting coffee both decaf and regular, plus whatever small food that they had so we wouldn't have to deal with people. Frank went and told director Armstrong how Gerard was feeling sick and so was Tyler so we could get out of breakfast, he said "fine, and have Ray go make sure it's not serious." Frank agreed and told Ray their plan and also invited Ray to breakfast in cabin b-8. He said, "yes." and both him and Frank went back to the cabin. Ray did actually check on Ryan since he was complaining about a headache and luckily Ray even brought my ADHD meds for me. We dumped our trash on the recycling and trash bins in the middle of boys side. When we came back Ray was in our cabin again but had a worried look on his face since he had found blades on the floor from one of our bags and along with him sat the director of the camp, along with Gerard and Frank both fidgeting in their seat on Gerard's bunk. Director Armstrong started off with telling us, "nobody was in trouble but I need to know who brought them to camp because I just need to have Ray check on them." All of us just stood there frozen me bouncing on the balls of my feet because my meds were still under my pillow, all 4 of them started to stare at me but I just said, "Ray can I go back to your cabin with you and get my meds," Director Armstrong looked confused at me but he soon looked towards the others skimming their wrists. Ray got up and brought me to his cabin as my mind continued racing about who the owner could be, I knew it wasn't Spencer or Jon because both had overprotective mothers who checked their bags before they left and it wasn't mine because I never had the desire so now it was down to Tyler, Josh, or Ryan. "So do you know who's it is Brendon," Ray asks. "Well it isn't mine you could check every single part of me for all I care, and it isn't Jon or Spencers either because we all live on the same street and I saw their moms tear apart every single part of their bags then repack it and stick it in the car when they left," I say on our way back to the cabin he still looks at me and I hold out my wrists for him he checks them and stares at the way ahead. When Ray and I get back Ray tells Director Armstong what I said and Jon, Spencer, and I are sent over to b-9. "So has my brother had a mental breakdown yet is that why you're here?" a lanky boy who I'm guessing is Mikey asks us. We all shake our heads in unison and he then asks,"Why we're here?" I am of course pushed forward to explain about the blades and how 1/2 of our cabin was still in there with the nurse and director Armstrong. Mikey asks if there were 3 blades in there all with highlighter on the sides and we nod yes. "Oh god Pete we have to go, buddy system," Mikey says grabbing Pete's hand and running out of the cabin, we all follow and can hear snippets of Mikey saying that he was gonna bury them in a hole in the woods to put that part of his life behind him. B-8, Ray, and director Armstrong walk out with Mikey looking sorry and Gerard looking like he was gonna cry, we all silently head back to our own cabins.

we head to first activity music with Director Armstrong with Ryan still scared to death."Hello young but somehow somewhat taller than me people I will be leading your music adventure for the next month each day you will come here for an hour in the morning and an hour in the afternoon. Now we'll go around the room saying your name, age, and instrument. I'll start Hi I'm Billie Joe Armstrong, I'm 34, and I play piano, drums, and guitar, I also sing, oh and recently I've started trumpet and saxophone." "I'm Tyler Joseph, I'm 15 and I play bass, piano, ukulele, and I sing," he said quietly. "Hi I'm Josh Dun, also 15, and I play drums," he said loudly but maybe it was just loud because Tyler had been so quiet. "Hi I'm Patrick Stump, I'm 16, and I play guitar and sing," Patrick said with a surprisingly deep voice. "I'm Pete, I'm 16, and I play bass," said Pete and you could see how excited he was to be here."I'm Joe, I'm 17, and I play guitar," Joe said and I thought he looked like a bush. "I'm Andy, I'm 17, and I play drums," Said another short red head but this time with a high voice." I'm Dallon, I'm 17, I play bass, oh and I respond to tree," said a really tall guy. "I'm Mikey, I'm 16, and I play bass," The really lanky guy said. "I'm Jon, I'm 16, I play bass," Jon said obviously wanting to play bass instead at that moment. "I'm Ryan, I'm 16, and I play guitar and sing," said Ryan. "I'm Spencer, I'm 16, I play drums," Spencer said as he twirled a nearby drumstick. "Hi I'm Brendon, I'm 16, and I play bass, guitar, drums, piano, ukulele, some trumpet, and the didgeridoo, oh and I sing," I said as everyone stared like I was either a god or horrible at all of them. "Uh," said a boy with a lip piercing, "I'm Bob, I'm 17, andI thought we were just gonna listen to music. 2 other boys nodded along with them as well. "Well you 3 can play cowbell, but if you want rec still has room," Billie said seriously annoyed. All 3 nodded and Billie sent Melanie to bring them up. Well, now that that's over lets put you all into lists but if you lay multiple instruments I urge you to pick your best 2 and I will switch you around and if you sing you can do 3.  
"Brendon- Sing,  
Ryan- Sing  
Patrick-Sing  
Tyler-Sing  
You 4 can work together and work on bass singing and guitar, I know Tyler you don't play bass but it's just like ukulele, and you can learn a little guitar," Billie told us sending us into 1 corner.  
"Jon-Bass  
Mikey-Bass  
Pete-Bass  
Again all work together top left corner," Billie said. "Which singers would rather play guitar with Joe?" Ryan Patrick and I all shot up our hands. He shakes his head."Joe go with them, Tyler can You go work with Bass." we all nodded and went in our own ways. "Lastly drums Andy, Josh, Spencer," head to the drum sets.Wait if anyone brought their own instrumental you can go get it right now and bring your case.” Billie said as we all ran out the door to get our instruments and you could tell I'm the only one that really runs a lot but that's just because I convince my mom to only give me ½ my med dosage. When we got back Billie told us,”We Have to go to rest but you can leave your instruments here.” Everyone sadly put their instruments away, except Ryan grabbed both our guitars and ran as fast as he could to the cabin. Tyler and I stayed since Spencer left with Tyler's only friend Josh talking about drums, Tyler finally got his ukulele to the top of the pile and we walked back. “Put the damn guitars away lovebirds,” Jack yelled to us. “I'm not joking I will throw it in the lake.” “Aww that's so sweet to call us lovebirds hack but it was Urie and Ross,” Frank called back then kissed Gerard on the forehead.


	5. A little misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had writer's block but who ever out there wanted more Billie Joe Armstrong here you go, and this is only the first half of the chapter I will post the other one soon.

"Get up" Frank yelled to us, we decided to skip breakfast and sent Gerard up early to get coffee and muffins and it has been decided we would all take turns getting coffee both decaf and regular, plus whatever small food that they had so we wouldn't have to deal with people. Frank went and told director Armstrong how Gerard was feeling sick and so was Tyler so we could get out of breakfast, he said "fine, and have Ray go make sure it's not serious." Frank agreed and told Ray their plan and also invited Ray to breakfast in cabin b-8. He said, "yes." and both him and Frank went back to the cabin. Ray did actually check on Ryan since he was complaining about a headache and luckily Ray even brought my ADHD meds for me. We dumped our trash in the recycling and trash bins in the middle of boys side. When we came back Ray was in our cabin again but had a worried look on his face since he had found blades on the floor from one of our bags and along with him sat the director of the camp, along with Gerard and Frank both fidgeting in their seat on Gerard's bunk. Director Armstrong started off with telling us, "nobody was in trouble but I need to know who brought them to camp because I just need to have Ray or Jenna check on them." All of us just stood there frozen me bouncing on the balls of my feet because my meds were still under my pillow, all 4 of them started to stare at me but I just said, "Ray can I go back to your cabin with you and get my meds," Director Armstrong looked confused at me but he soon looked towards the others scanning their wrists. Ray got up and brought me to his cabin as my mind continued racing about who the owner could be, I knew it wasn't Spencer or Jon because both had overprotective mothers who checked their bags before they left and it wasn't mine because I never had the desire so now it was down to Tyler, Josh, or Ryan. "So do you know who's it is Brendon," Ray asks. "Well it isn't mine you could check every single part of me for all I care, and it isn't Jon or Spencers either because we all live on the same street and I saw their moms tear apart every single part of their bags then repack it and stick it in the car when they left," I say on our way back to the cabin he still looks at me and I hold out my wrists for him he checks them and stares at the way ahead. When Ray and I get back Ray tells Director Armstrong what I said and Jon, Spencer, and I are sent over to b-9. "So has my brother had a mental breakdown yet is that why you're here?" a lanky boy who I'm guessing is Mikey asks us. We all shake our heads in unison and he then asks,"So why are half of you here then?" I am of course pushed forward to explain about the blades and how 1/2 of our cabin was still in there with the nurse and director Armstrong. Mikey asks if there were 3 blades in there all with highlighter on the sides and we nod yes. "Oh god Pete we have to go, buddy system," Mikey says grabbing Pete's hand and running out of the cabin, we all follow and can hear snippets of Mikey saying that he was gonna bury them in a hole in the woods to put that part of his life behind him. B-8, Ray, and director Armstrong walk out with Mikey looking sorry and Gerard looking like he was gonna cry, we all silently head back to our own cabins.

we head to first activity music with Director Armstrong with Ryan still scared to death."Hello young but somehow somewhat taller than me people I will be leading your music adventure for the next month each day you will come here for an hour in the morning and an hour in the afternoon. Now we'll go around the room saying your name, age, and instrument. I'll start Hi I'm Billie Joe Armstrong, I'm 34, and I play piano, drums, and guitar, I also sing, oh and recently I've started trumpet and saxophone." "I'm Tyler Joseph, I'm 15 and I play piano, ukulele, and I sing," he said quietly. "Hi I'm Josh Dun, also 15, and I play drums," he said loudly but maybe it was just loud because Tyler had been so quiet. "Hi I'm Patrick Stump, I'm 16, and I play guitar and sing," Patrick said with a surprisingly deep voice. "I'm Pete, I'm 16, and I play bass," said Pete and you could see how excited he was to be here."I'm Joe, I'm 17, and I play guitar," Joe said and I thought he looked like a bush. "I'm Andy, I'm 17, and I play drums," Said another short red head but this time with a high voice." I'm Dallon, I'm 17, I play bass, oh and I respond to tree," said a really tall guy. "I'm Mikey, I'm 16, and I play bass," The really lanky guy said. "I'm Jon, I'm 16, I play bass," Jon said obviously wanting to play bass instead at that moment. "I'm Ryan, I'm 16, and I play guitar and sing," said Ryan. "I'm Spencer, I'm 16, I play drums," Spencer said as he twirled a nearby drumstick. "Hi I'm Brendon, I'm 16, and I play bass, guitar, drums, piano, ukulele, some trumpet, and the didgeridoo, oh and I sing," I said as everyone stared like I was either a god or horrible at all of them. "Uh," said a boy with a lip piercing, "I'm Bob, I'm 17, and I thought we were just gonna listen to music. 2 other boys nodded along with them as well. "Well you 3 can play cowbell, but if you want rec still has room," Billie said seriously annoyed. All 3 nodded and Billie sent Melanie to bring them up. Well, now that that's over let's put you all into lists but if you play multiple instruments I urge you to pick your best 2 and I will switch you around and if you sing you can do 3.  
"Brendon- Sing,  
Ryan- Sing  
Patrick-Sing  
Tyler-Sing  
You 4 can work together and work on bass singing and guitar, I know Tyler you don't play bass but it's just like ukulele, and you can learn a little guitar," Billie told us sending us into 1 corner.  
"Jon-Bass  
Mikey-Bass  
Pete-Bass  
Dallon-Bass  
Again all work together top left corner," Billie said. "Which singers would rather play guitar with Joe?" Ryan Patrick and I all shot up our hands. He shakes his head."Joe go with them, Tyler can You go work with Bass." we all nodded and went in our own ways. "Lastly drums Andy, Josh, Spencer," head to the drum sets.Wait if anyone brought their own instrumental you can go get it right now and bring your case.” Billie said as we all ran out the door to get our instruments and you could tell I'm the only one that really runs a lot but that's just because I convince my mom to only give me ½ my med dosage. When we got back Billie told us,”We Have to go to rest but you can leave your instruments here.” Everyone sadly put their instruments away, except Ryan grabbed both our guitars and ran as fast as he could to the cabin. Tyler and I stayed since Spencer left with Tyler's only friend Josh talking about drums, Tyler finally got his ukulele to the top of the pile and we walked back.  
“Put the damn guitars away lovebirds,” Jack yelled to us. “I'm not joking I will throw it in the lake.” “Aww that's so sweet to call us love birds but it was Urie and Ross,” Frank called back then kissed Gerard on the forehead. Tyler still looked timid and nervous from this morning still, but I think we all were and I may ask Josh later if Tyler had anxiety because a kid at my school had it and Tyler reminds me of him. "Guys we gotta go to rec," Frank said as if he wanted to skip it as much as us. On the way up Tyler started snapping a rubber band on his wrist leaving a trail of red marks while Josh and I talked about the drum sets we have back home. Josh heard the noise before any of us and immediately was with Tyler to go to the nurse with me too because I had a headache. "Tyler this has to stop, please tell your parents.'' Josh pleaded. Now I understood why Tyler was so nervous this morning, he had cut himself in the past and most likely brought his stuff with him so his parents didn't find it. The nurse who I think is named Ray just looked like this was gonna be a bad year, almost as bad as my first year when a girl attempted to commit suicide. Ray gave Tyler a pill and he instantly relaxed and laid down on one of the beds for sick campers and Ray gave me some Advil. "Josh, Brendon can you bring Tyler back to the cabin and keep an eye on him for the rest of program 2, I'll text Frank and Gerard, Frank will most likely come down or a junior counselor to keep an eye on him," Ray told us more than asked. We both nodded and helped Tyler who was barely able to stand. "Soon a B-9 boy named Mikey, and Alex came down since Frank and Gerard both had too much experience with this but Alex still had some with Jack. "What happened?" Alex asked as he lead us out of the cabin even though Tyler was passed out. Josh started at the beginning, "When we were going into 8th grade Tyler started to become really unsocial and his anxiety got worse, he refused to tell his parents and swore me to not tell. He started cutting himself late last summer right before the beginning of freshman year and I finally found this trick with a rubber band to help him, he started overusing it though and now I have to constantly check his arms for bruises from the single rubber band. Now even though he has started to stop and I still always have to keep my eyes open and listen for it, that's why he came here this summer with me." Josh said and you could tell he really wanted to just cry on his bed. "listen we have people here from every side of this," Alex said nodding towards Mikey who slowly showed us his wrists, " I have a friend back home who landed in the hospital too many times freshman year," I said talking about but not naming Ryan. "They almost sent Jack but sent Mikey instead for when Tyler wakes up because Mikey's been 1 month clean, Instead of Jack who’s been clean for 4 years,” Alex explained. We all just sat there staring at the floor occasionally throwing glances to Tyler then Josh who wouldn’t take his eyes off Tyler. “Huh where am I,” Tyler said. “Hi Ty, you were having a really bad anxiety attack and started bruising your arm with that stupid rubber band so the nurse gave you something to calm you down and Brendon, Mikey, Alex, and I have been sitting here for rec,” Josh said so calmly, and I wondered how many times this has happened because he seems to have had practice. How long have I been asleep?”Tyler asked still groggy from the meds. “About an hour,” Alex said.” By the way, Tyler, Mikey and I are from B-9.” He told Tyler. “Josh I feel bad you love rec and my stupid anxiety got in the way of that,” Tyler said sad for Josh. “No worries, we have 7 more weeks,” Josh said with a small smile. I went to my bunk and got out my book but couldn’t stop jittering my foot, it got to the point where Josh finally said, “Urie stop humping Tyler's bed he's trying to rest.” “I’m not meaning to I just need to run,” I say in defense. Josh goes and gets Mikey who heads up to the rec area with me for the last 20 minutes. “Brendon did you seriously just do 4 laps,” Gerard asks. “Yeah, why?” I say confused.”That's 4 miles in like 20 minutes.” oh I say now getting that Josh and I are the only ones who enjoy rec. “I ran track and cross country for varsity in freshman year,” I say as we head down, and Gerard just whistles he's so impressed. And Ryan just walks.


	6. Chapter 6

“Come on Ryan just eat,” I say nudging him with my foot. “I’m not hungry,” he says trying to look at something other than food. “This is the 3rd meal in a row that you haven’t eaten,” I say but he just shakes his head. “Okay this is the last straw, you eat ½ of this sandwich or I go get the nurse Ray or Jenna the camp shrink.” Ryan rolls his eyes and takes a bite, he sets it down and says, “Mother I must pee.” “Well then too bad I don’t trust you to use the bathroom here we’ll stop by the other bathrooms on the way down.” We got a weird look from Frank but he just started talking to Gerard again. “Good boy you ate your ½ sandwich.” I told Ryan and pat him on the head. “If you eat no food for another meal I will go to Jenna by the way.” He sighs and starts stacking cups to bring up to the kitchen. “Hey Frank can Brendon and I go to the bathroom,” Ryan asks. Frank nods his head and I make sure to listen for Ryan puking. Thankfully there were no such sounds and I corner Ryan on the way out. “Dude just because you hate yourself does not mean that this is okay.” I tell him sternly. And again I get a, “yes mom.” and we head back. “Oh and by the way if you keep this up I will tell Frank and Gerard.” I tell him as we walked into the cabin. “Hey Anyone want an oreo?” I ask knowing Ryan would never say no to an oreo. “I’m good,” Ryan says. But from everyone else I get a nod, “yes”, or “yes please,” in Tyler’s case. I stare Ryan down as I walk around with the box until he finally gets that if he doesn't except I would go to Frank and Gerard who in turn would tell Jenna.”Yes,” Ryan says half sighing and I finally plop 2 on his bed. I watch Ryan eat both Oreos and then see Ryan coming over to my bunk, ”Brendon my body's not use to this much food I think I’m gonna puke.” I rush him out of the cabin and since Tyler heard what he said he went behind the wall with the curtain covered doorway to Frank and Gerard's small area to tell them what was happening. Ryan was right he did puke and we were then on the way to the nurse with Tyler and Josh to get Jenna since I quickly told them that Ryan was having a problem with food. “Oh god what happened Ryan,” Ray said as he pulled Ryan into a hug. “Wait how do you two know each other?” I ask confused. “My dad’s sister is his mom,” Ryan said. After almost 2 minutes of Ray hugging Ryan, and Jenna coming I finally ask, ”So Ryan are you gonna tell them what’s going on or should I?” He picks his head up off his cousin’s legs and starts talking. “Around a year and ½ ago I started feeling hatred for myself, I would cut and my parents barely being home never noticed me becoming more and more distant. I would always wear long sleeves and it being winter at the time it was never noticed. Once summer came though I started wearing those stupid logo bracelets. One day right before school ended Brendon cornered me and and gave me a choice, he would let me take them off or he would force them off my wrists. I pulled them off and since there were fresh cuts from the night before there was a little blood. He washed them off and brought me to the nurse but instead said he just had a paper fly at his head and got hit in the neck he was given a band-aid and we went back to the bathroom. Over the summer my parents would send me here where you Ray were like a big brother. I stopped for awhile but then soon discovered I could do it to my ribs just as well. I finally stopped about 2 months ago but brought my stuff with me that’s why I was so nervous when Mikeys blades were found.” Ryan finished and soon after collapsed into a hug and onto Ray. “Hey Ryan why don’t you head to the bathroom and wash up while I text my mom to come pick you up,” Ray says gently. Ryan vigorously shakes his head saying no. “Ray I want to stay the whole summer, you let Tyler and Pete stay, why can’t I?” Ryan almost pleads. “Fine but I now eat meals with your cabin and you go check in with Jenna every morning and night.” Ray said looking like he was just told his cousin was dead. “Okay,” Ryan said. Ray just checked Ryan's forehead hoping Ryan just had a fever, then his pulse and gasped, “GEORGE RYAN ROSS THE THIRD HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF, YOUR PULSE IS SO LOW YOU COULD PASS OUT ANY SECOND.” Ryan's cousin was right about the passing out thing because not even 1 minute later he was collapsed into me and I in turn fell on the floor. “Oh god my aunt and uncle are going to kill me, help me get him on the bed.” But Ray ended up just picking Ryan up in his arms and setting him down on Ray's own bed. Tyler and Josh just stood there but eventually went back to the cabin. “Hey Brendon right?” I nodded, “ Are you okay all 20 lbs of Ryan fell on you.” Ray asked. “Yeah my elbow just hurts.” Ray gently took my arm in his hands and put some stuff on my bruised elbow. “Do you want me to walk you back to your cabin.” Jenna asked. All I could manage was a nod. “Brendon I think I'm gonna keep him in here tonight but I'll text Frank or Gerard when he has some energy.” I nod and Jenna walks me back. During dinner all I can do is push my food around my plate until Jon finally yells to me we’re leaving. That night Frank shakes me awake saying, “Ryan wants to see you and he refuses to eat or sleep until I go see him. Do you want to go Brendon?” I nod my head and grab my flip flops. “Hey Rye, how are you feeling.” I ask quietly because Ray fell asleep on his bed next to Ryan. “Meh I have a headache, but Ray said no Advil because it’s my fault.” Ryan says a little louder hoping to annoy Ray into giving him Advil but it didn't seem to work. “Rye go to sleep we have nature tomorrow.” I told him he nodded and we both exchanged “good nights.” Frank walked me back to the cabin and I fell asleep about the second I was in my sleeping bag. “Wake up,” today we have running club, yoga, and swimming for a choice this morning.” Gerard told us. We had already decided last night that Josh and I would go to running club with Alex and the rest of B-8 and B-9 would go to yoga instructed by Jack, Frank, and Gerard. Yoga wasn't real yoga though people could sleep on the mattresses used as mats and whoever wanted could actually do yoga poses or have a who's more flexible contest. At running club we had races and I won them all while also getting in 6 miles for the day and I had to get 10 for my mom to give me ½ of my med dosage. “Hey energy ball wanna go get ur friend,” Frank asked me. I nodded so much I could have broken my neck and we went and got Ryan on the way to breakfast. “Ryan I'll be in the dining hall in like 10 minutes. But I need to weigh you before we go and check your pulse. Ryan got on the scale but looked disgusted at the fact of that he was 115 lbs even though he’s 5’8”. Ray then checked his pulse wrote something down and let Ryan leave. We got to breakfast and Ray had brought a pen and sheet of paper so he could record everything Ryan ate but said it was just for drawing. Ryan thankfully ate 1 piece of toast and a ½ bowl of cereal.


	7. Hello Internet

Hi I don't feel like updating anymore so how about you read the entire hello internet script. Recommend this to a friend, oh everyone dies there is a fire. Read this for your troubles even though I didn't type this out and I don't know who did.   
*Dan comes into frame* "Hi", "So my name is.. [Dan]. Nice to meet you. And this is my first 'proper' video I guess. Woo! *pops party-popper, it fails* I mean, I've kind of always wanted to be someone who posts videos, but I guess I've never really had the confidence or the motivation.. (Sarcastically) Says the person with tissue paper all over his face. But, that was until some really good friends I've made recently persuaded me to give it a shot. And so I am! I sound NOTHING like this in real life by the way. This laptop's microphone makes me sound like some tramp/Polar Bear. (To Polar Bear) "Please don't take it personally." (Polar Bear attacks Dan) (Incoherent gurgling noise) My videos will probably be a variety of things, from like little skits, to vloggy videos or creative things. I'm going to try to make them interesting and not all the same. Yeah, I'm going to try my best to not just be like one of those people who sits there like:" "Hi, so today kinda sucked..Uh, went to college, and it was rainin'..Yeah...This is kinda awkward, I don't know what to say..(Chuckles awkwardly) Yeah.. I'm probably gonna go now.." (End of who he's not going to be) "But yeah, I'm gonna try my best to at least ATTEMPT to be entertaining. (Funky Music) So yeah, if you could please click the yellow box *NOTE* BEFORE THE SUBSCRIBE BUTTON, IT USED TO BE A YELLOW BOX of infinite happiness.. Cause I'm gonna start making videos quite soon, I've got loads of ideas, and I'll try to post videos regularly. ..What have I done to my face? Bleurgh. Side Note: Look what I woke up with. (Holds up Arm, shows what appears to be a bad bruise) I just- I just woke up and that was on my arm?! What the *BEEP* is that!? Its like some bloody person's come up with a square brand and just impaled me in my sleep... Probably. So yeah, If you'd like to subscribe then I will love you forever and I will see you soon! (Funky Music, has filter on, dances) What the *BEEP* am I doing?


	8. Sorry

I JUST SAW THIS HAS 152, WHAT THE HELL. I USE WATTPAD AND I'M NOt CONTINUING THIS STORY BECAUSE OF HOW HORRID IT IS, I HAVE OTHER STORIES ON WATTPAD: FUNGHOULKOBRAKID03


	9. Starting back up

So, I'm updating again, woohoo, I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I will be going back and editing everything


End file.
